


Seasons of Love

by SuperRandom1217



Category: Etc. - Fandom, Fire Emblem Series, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Super Mario Bros., Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, Everything mixed together!, First Kiss, Master/Servant, Multi, My First Fanfic, Servants, Stolen Kiss, True Love's Kiss, Underage Kissing, Violence, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperRandom1217/pseuds/SuperRandom1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A world where smashers and other characters from different series live together, but some characters are servants that were destined to protect the successor of the clan. And also an AU where it takes place in the SSB Universe where the characters attends high school)</p><p>I tried to rewrite the summary and the title, but I just couldn't so i just left it blank here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why is he avoiding me?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy, so if you're reading this right now, thank you for deciding to read this, I'm really grateful. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic so it's probably not as good as some of the fanfic writers of this website. And you might notice there might be lots of grammar and vocabulary mistakes so, I'm sorry! And you might notice that this is mostly based on the Megaman series.
> 
> Comments (Bad ones, good ones, suggestions...) are always appreciated! And I hope you guys stay tuned for the upcoming chapters! ; )

'Noticing my close friend's (or master) behaviour lately is too easy to notice.' Zero thought. Zero have noticed that Megaman have been trying desperately wanting to escape from him for some reason. For example, yesterday, when he entered Megaman's room, Megaman said, "Uhhhhhhh..... GOTTA POOP!" And he ran away. Zero thought he would come back afterward however, after two hours, he still haven't came back and gave up and left. In the other day, they were alone in the lounge after Megaman's parents left the room to do some business and he ran away and shouted "Oh, I think I hear my phone's ringing! Uhhh see ya!"

'This guy's a joke for becoming the head of the clan...' He thought as he continued to look for his friend (or master.)

After an hour of searching of a certain brunette around the entire clan house, he finally found the blockhead hiding behind the trees in the garden. The reploid surprised the brunette for pulling his arm so arm hard and ended up falling on top of the golden haired reploid. The two continued to stare at each other until the colour of the brunette's face turned 10 shades redder and then (unsurprisingly) headbutted the reploid. 

"OW! What was that for?!" The reploid asked while feeling throbbing pain on his forehead slowly fading away. 

"Huh? I thought robots don't feel anything..." The brunette said out of blindness and to only be answered back with a fist hitting straight to his head. "OW!!!" The brunette covered his head, expecting for another punch. 

"We reploids DO think and feel! That's why I was ordered to go with you to school!" "Huh? I thought you were only here to protect me like any other of those servants in the other clans do." The brunette answered carelessly without realising that he would be rewarded with another fist, this time a more lighter punch to the belly. "STOP IT! You're bullying me! .......Hang on! I'm supposed to be YOUR master, not you!" 

"Well, next time you shouldn't be too oblivious to other people's feelings." Zero answered and realised why he's here for.

"Hang on, I almost forgot about something..." The blonde looked at the brunette and the brunette can only shiver hopelessly and cannot look away from the seriousness from the blonde's eyes.

"I've got a question for you, Megaman. So don't try to run away this time. I know you lied during the previous times!" The brunette got even more scared as he tried to look for for something to distract the blonde.

"Uhhhhhhhh, look! There's Pit flying in the sky!" "...Pit is an angel, of course he can fly!"

"Um, can you hear the sounds outside, sounds like Marth and Ike is fighting again!" "Yeah, so what? They always fight about their relationship anyways."

"...! Zero! Zero! My dad's behind you!" "Yeah, like I would believe you." "NO! Seriously! He's really behind you!" "I won't let you escape this ti-"

Zero was cutted off when he felt somebody tapping his shoulder. He turned around to only meet a pair of serious eyes looking down at him. The blonde stood there with his mouth gaping. He stood there for around a good 5 seconds until he realised who it was and saluted at the man in front of him. "Good afternoon, sergeant X!"

X immediately reacted to the salut and laughed, "Ahahahaha, you don't have to greet me like this Zero. And do I always look like I'm angry...?" X said the sadly at the last sentence. Megaman laughed it off but Zero remained calm.

"Son, I need to talk to you about something so ca-" "SURE! I mean, sure, dad." The two walked away and Megaman sighed in relief mentally 'whew, at least I escaped from THAT question... Zero sure is scary sometimes, doesn't even feel like he's my servant, but afterall, he is my closest friend.'

Zero watched the father and son walking away back into the halls of the clan house and thought, 'Dammit. Sergeant X just came into the right time. I'll have to ask another time...' The blonde sighed and enjoyed the silenced and the gentle wind that kissed his skin. 'But why......?'

'Why is he avoiding me?'


	2. Saved, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda surprised to even see people reading this... But anyways, thank you guys so much! There's some characters I didn't add to the tags because I'm not really sure what characters might I add in so the tags might be updated in the future! (forgot to say there might be ONE crack pairing. Don't like crack pairings? Don't read.)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated no matter what they're about and see you in the next chapter!

'Why is he always dodging me...' Zero thought, unable to concentrate. His teacher have already told him off two times yet he the mist of thoughts still came back to haunt him every second during the class.

"ARGHHHHHH!!!" Everybody turned around to see a stressed out Zero clenching his head and gave him weird looks, the teacher snapped and turned so red that it'd make tomatoes a shame. "Zero! I've told you three times! This is it! You're going to principal Master Hand's office!" "Bu-" "NO BUTS ZERO! I've had enough with your strange attitude these days! OUT NOW." And the teacher pointed at the door, gesturing him to leave. Zero looked with his eyes wide open then left the classroom with his shoulders slumped while Megaman looked at Zero sadly while the blonde slowly walked out of the classroom.

'I can't believe it... This is the first time that anything like this happened...' The blonde thought as he continued walking to Master Hand's office. He gave out a war cry before he entered the office, earning attentions of the people inside the classrooms that are even from a mile away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zero, surely you have an explanation for this." Master Hand said while Zero remained quiet and stared at the floor."Zer-" "YES?" The blonde responded with a surprised expression on his face. "I think you need therapy sessions."

"...What?"

"I think you need some therapy sessions. I've heard you're unable to concentrate lately and your grades have been dropping. Whatever you're hiding from me must've made you stressed out and unable to perform as well as you did before." "Uh no sir! I'm fine! There's nothing been bothering m-"

"No, I insist." Master Hand insisted with a tinge of annoyance growing in his voice. "...Okay, sir."

"We've a psychologist at the school, I'll arrange an appointment with him today after lunch. Go to the fifth floor and right beside the library is his office. You might know him, he works in another place in this school as well but he got his brother to backup for him so don't worry for him not showing up. And no need to pay any extra fees for the school, it's all free." 

"Yessir..." The blonde answered with a sad expression.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch time, Zero continued to accompany the brunette no matter how many times the brunette tried too shoo him away but the blonde just continued to follow him and sat together as they used to. "Hey Rock, Zero!" "Poyo! Poyo!" Two high pitched voice said behind the two. The two turned around and saw the blunette companied with a round, pink puffball.

"Hey guys, why're you're so unusually quiet, Megaman? Cat got your tongue?" Lucina joked while she and Kirby sat down at the opposite of them but only greeted by silence.

"Poyo?" Kirby said with an worried expression on his face.

"What's going on here? " "Hmm..." Two male voice spoke behind the four of them. The four of them turned to see the (kinda gay) prince and (the silent) swordsman standing.

"Might we join in the discussion as well?" The prince asked and the swordsman stood in silence.

"Hey Marth and Ike!" A cheery voice said behind the two blue headed swordsman, the six turned around and saw Pit holding hands with Dark Pit, who tried to hide his blush (really hard) behind his scarf and earned a snicker from Lucina.

"So what's the problem here?" Pit said happily while Dark Pit remained silent like Ike did.

'Great... three blue headed swordsman, two angels and a puffball decided to join us. This is going to be hard without avoiding attention...' Zero and Megaman thought at the same time while another extra person decided to crash the party as well.

"So... what's the party here about?" The extra person said with a mischievous voice said behind the group. The group turned to see a blue hedgehog holding a chilli dog in his hand.

'Great. The most annoying person beside Pit is here to join the party as well. This is going to be one hell of a lunch break.' Dark Pit thought. Megaman's flinched a little bit but no one noticed because all their attention were on Sonic.

"In the other day, I listened to a story about something really important!" Right after Sonic finished his sentence, the brunette flinched and knew Sonic is going to reveal something really bad.

"So abou-" Before Sonic can say it, Megaman stuffed the chilli dog into Sonic's mouth, earning weird glances from the whole group from the sudden movement Megaman made. "So... Was the chilli dog good today, Sonic?" The brunette said in fear.

The whole group, now silent, waited for Sonic to finish the chilli dog (which they only waited for 3 seconds). "Yeah it was good but could've more chilli sauce in it. Anyways-"

Suddenly the lunch bell rang and the conversation has came to an end. "Aw, seems like I gotta tell it another time. See ya!" And Sonic left in a flash.

"*sighhhhhhhh* It's lesson time again... Man, I hate it. Well anyways me and Dark Pit's gotta go now, see you after school!" Pit said cheerfully and held Dark Pit's hand again and Dark Pit turned 30 shades redder as they left.

"I guess everybody's gotta leave now. I'll see you guys after school as well!" And that, Marth and Ike left silently.

"Well, look at those two lovely couples leaving together! Well it's lesson time, see ya!" The blunette and the puffball ran to their lessons.

"We gotta go as well Meg-" But before that, the brunette already left. 'He really do want to avoid me...' Zero sighed and ran to his appointment with the school psychologist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTTENTION PLEASE!!!!! REALLY IMPORTANT INFO! So... Sonic the Hedgehog will be appearing more in the story and by the way, Sonic, is from another clan. And some might be more OOC so uh... sorry. And the other characters, no they're not from clans. Those people are just normal people throughout the story. So... I almost forgot! Rock is Megaman's name in japanese games so I reused it as his pet name whatsoever.
> 
> Thank you guys and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Blinded with thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't know people would even read this junk! Well... I didn't really mean this is junk, it's just that I'm surprised that people would pay attention to this with such a crappy summary! (Note that I always feel useless)
> 
> So, uh the last chapter, I kinda edit it again cuz I thought I could change and add a little more but don't worry! It's nothing much, just doing a little this and that.
> 
> In the future, I might post new chapters rather slowly becauseI've already planned these chapters before so it might take me some time to get more inspiration when I gotta go to work and other stuff, I have a kinda busy schedule, I'm so sorry readers who are reading this fanfic!
> 
> Well, thank you guys for reading this fanfic and I'll see you guys at the end of the chapter!

The school bell has rung. The sun sets and touches the horizon of the city buildings. The blue skies turns to a mixture of yellow and orange. The students and teachers flood out of the school, they whisper, they shout, they talk as they walk. 

And that means...

"WOOOOOOOO We're outta school and it's also the weekends! And that means, no school and no homework! FREEDOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!" Pit shouted and jumped all over the place as the group walked home. "Dammit Pit, stop shouting! My ear drum's about to burst! Shut up for once!" The dark angel complained while covering his ears with a very annoyed face, "Ahahaha! Sorry Pittoo!" The other angel apologised while scratching the back of is head and suddenly kissed the dark angel beside him "Tch, don't do it in the public idiot..." Dark Pit mumbled as his face turned redder and redder.

"Poyo, Poyo!" The puffball said happily, "Aww, you guys are such a cute couple!" Lucina said excitedly "Shut up" a flustered dark angel shouted while the other angel blushed hard.

"I agree, Lucina, Kirby, they DO make a nice couple... But I think we forgot two of our most important friends that brought this group up..." The prince and the others looked worriedly at the brunette and the blonde while the swordsman beside him mumbled about something about the two of them.

"..." "..." The two stared at the floor as if the floor is the most interesting thing in the world. "Seriously, what happened you two? Did you guys get into a argument or something?"

"......I just had a horrifying experience today..." The blonde mumbled while the brunette beside him kept quiet.

The group stared at the blonde in confusion but shrugged it off when Zero didn't continued to talk. And while the group continues to talk

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde stood in front of the door to the psychologist's room with his legs trembling when he sensed an unusually familiar aura emitting from the room. 'This is it, right? The office's right beside the library, but why's that aura so familiar and scary...? No time to think Zero! Just go in!'

He hesitated a bit before he decided to rush into the room, and when he entered the room, the room was creepily so quiet that anybody can hear yourself breathing. Zero's hair stood up in alarm of the other presence in the room but he couldn't see the person because apparently the person is short and the office chair was turned around.

"This is the'a second time we meet'a again isn't it'a, Zero?"

'That accent, that voice, this could none other be...!' Zero looked in horror as the person sitting on the office chair turned around.

"It'sa me! Dr. Mario!"

Zero's eyes grew bigger as he saw the doctor of the school just sitting right in front of him. He remembers the stories that were told before he saw Dr. Mario for the first time.

 

-Zero's memories-

"I heard that Dr. Mario killed a student from a school he worked before he came here with one of those pills he got." "Sounds creepy... I heard another thing about Dr. Mario that all of those medicine he got are drugs.." The two students talked as Zero walked pass the two girls during breaktime.

"...and nobody knew what happened to that guy after he entered the medical centre... Creepy." Another student said while Zero passes more people. 'Is that really Dr. Mario does..? The reploid thought as he started to imagine what Dr. Mario would do to him, dismantle him and sell it off in a auction? Use him as for other things to pleasure himself? He shivered at the thoughts of more things that infamous doctor could do to him. 'I think I'd do anything to avoid an injury now...' As Zero feared more of that doctor now.

But unfortunately, he got injured during P.E.

That lesson, they were playing volleyball and Little Mac did a powerful spike, the ball flew swiftly, letting nobody able to save it but Zero didn't give up, he ran past the people of his team and went straight to the place where the ball would touch the floor but before he knew it, the ball smashed his face, hard, and ended up losing consciousness as his systems in his body was unable to process what was happening and shutted itself off.

The people immediately rushed to his side and pleading for him to wake up again. 

When he woke up, he saw blurs of students but the only one he can really identify would be the brunette. "Oh my god, he's awake..." The people around him whispered. "Zero! Are you okay?! Your face is bruised really badly!" The brunette beside him shouted out of concern, "Rock, don't shout! He's only regaining consciousness!" As he started to see another person more clearly. 'Uh, I think I know that person... have long blue hair... It's Lucina's right?' As the blonde started to recognise more of the people around him, Sonic, Kirby, Peach, Marth, Ike, Link and more.

"I'm sorry Zero, I don't really know how strong I am sometimes..." As Little Mac apologise, the coach, which is (Surprisingly) Captain Falcon pushed away some students and knelt down in front of him, "Zero, how do you feel? And what do you see?" the coach said and surprisingly did not shout this time. "Uhh... I really can't think now but... I feel like having a headache and I really can't see anybody more than a blur..."

"Hmm...... Zero, I don't think you're currently in the state to attend lessons, so you'll have to go to the medical centre."

As soon as Captain Falcon finished the sentence, everybody went silent as they and Zero opened their eyes, wide in horror and even the racer (Captain Falcon) frowned. 'Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no... I don't want to go to where THAT doctor is!'

"So, wh-" "I'll accompany him to the medical centre until he enters." The short boxer insisted before the racer can finished his sentence.

"After all, it is MY fault that he got injured, so it's my responsibility." The boxer said with bravery. The racer had no choice but to let him accompany the injured robot to the medical centre.

"Alright. You two go together to the M centre then. But Little Mac, change your clothes before you two leave, you still have lessons after this and don't worry, I'll tell your teacher for the next lesson that you have an excuse to be a little bit late...So now, EVERYBODY PICK UP THE EQUIPMENTS AND CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES AFTERWARDS!" Captain Falcon, finally shouting again, made everybody surprised by his sudden change of loudness.

Zero sat on the floor looking a bit dumbfounded waited for Little Mac to finish changing clothes, while he was waiting, he saw the brunette looked at him worriedly and went back to work immediately when their gazes met as he was giving him the death stare (Or was he...?) except the brunette was blushing a bit and only made Zero confused and thou-

"Sorry for making you waiting!" Little Mac shouted from the distance as he jogged to his side and put his hand gesturing him asking for needing help. "I'm fine." The blonde said coldly however he decided to take it back as he tried to stand up, he fell backwards. "Seems like you need help afterall." And placed his hand out again, this time Zero accepted it. "...Thanks." "You're welcome."

While the boxer and the reploid walked to the medical centre, they talked about different things and laughed together at some of the subjects.

When they arrived to the medical centre, Zero flinched at the strong aura flowing out of the door, he couldn't really point out how it feels like but it definitely felt sinister. "Oh, so you felt it too." "Huh?" "The aura. You felt it too right?" "Y-yeah." "Does feel sinister isn't? I've been there once. And now, I don't want to go back there."

"For what?"

"The doctor."

The blonde flinched again as he heard the word 'doctor', thinking of what'll happened to him-

"It's okay. He's not that bad." "...What?"

"The first time I went in, he gave me one of those pills and I ended up having diarrhea and vomiting for the whole two days then I felt better afterwards. Just refuse any pills and mushrooms he tries to give you until he gives you the real one might take a long time but don't give up. Good luck." And the boxer patted his shoulder and left the blonde there, standing in front of the door to the medical centre.

The blonde held the door knob shakily and was his first time to feel real fear flooding his whole body but shrugged it off and tentatively, he rushed into the room.

He looked around the medical centre it looks...

Actually not that bad...

A modern looking medical centre with a nice, soft looking beds in cozy rooms and nice looking decorations hung around the place, it really doesn't look like anything bad would happen...

There's a pink haired woman smiling at her sweetly as she saw Zero. "Welcome to the medical centre! We treat our patients with care and any visitors are always welcome!" The blonde was surprised how nice it actually felt spending time in the medical centre, 'Hey, maybe it really isn't that bad...'

"I can tell you got hit by a strong hit of a ball didn't you!" "Huh? How did you know?"

"There was another student having the same symptoms as you as well in the other day so I knew it right away with that kind of bruise in your face and it seems like you're having a headache as well from hearing you speaking groggily."

"Yeah I do, sounds like you've been here taking care of people some time to be able to spot out symptoms like this." "Yeah I think it's been around a good five years since I worked here. And I enjoy talking to students about everything!" The nurse smiled brightly.

"But what about the doctor then? I've been hearing bad things about him around the school..." "...Sure he might give some weird medicine but other than that, he's actually really nice and he have some really good stories about his adventures around the mushroom kingdom and other worlds when he was younger! He still have a lot of tales to tell if you ask him!"

"Ahem, it seems'a like there's a patient'a here." A voice said with an Italian accent.

The two turned around to meet a short, plump man with a funny looking mustache wearing a white coat.

"Ah, Dr. Mario this patient here is sharing the same symptoms as the other student had the other day!" "Very well, follow me."

Zero quickly snapped out of his thought and followed the doctor one of the rooms and sat down on one of the beds. The doctor suddenly took out a pill (out of nowhere) and shoved it right in front of the blonde's face and surprised the blonde.

'Just refuse any pills and mushrooms he tries to give you until he gives you the real one might take a long time but don't give up.' Zero remembered the boxer said.

"Uh... I don't think I should eat this one..." The blonde said awkwardly. The doctor stared at him a little bit and took it back and took out a weird looking mushroom. "Uh I don't think I'd like this one too..." The doctor took it back again and took another pill out but this time, the colour was different. He sighed, 'This is really gonna take a long time...' he thought before he started to refuse more of the doctor's own medicine.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After almost an hour of refusal, the doctor finally gave up and took out a paper bag with words 'Medicine from the Animal Crossing World' written on it. "This medicine cost'a quite a lot to be'a shipped into the Smash Bros. world'a you know? And this one'a wouldn't have any side'a affects on it. But the taste is a bi-" Before he can say it, Zero shoved the medicine from the bag and his face immediately became scrunched up in bitterness.

"BLARGH!!! What the hell was that?!" "You should've heard'a my warnings before you'a ate it, it taste'a really awful." the doctor said while he shook his head. "Oh yeah by the way, what's it's ingredients anyways?" The blonde said groggily.

"...I don't think'a you want'a to know it... But you'a asked for it'a. Some herbs and dried'a lizard and some'a other stuff you don't want'a to know." Zero almost immediately threw up when he thought about what Dr Mario meant by other things.

Then Zero accepted the treatments at the rest of the day and even had some visitors came by to say hello.

-End of Zero's memories-

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Back to the appointment with the psychologist-

"Oh... uh, hey." Zero said awkwardly.

"So, what's da problem'a this time? I heard'a you're troubled by something'a." The psychologist (Dr. Mario) said casually.

"Uh... I don't think I can really tell..."

"Don't worry. I won'ta tell anybody."

The blonde thought for a little bit and decided that putting something off his chest would make him feel better so told the whole situation to Dr. Mario.

"So that'sa da problem... I think'a he's quite'a troubled by something... It'd be da best'a to ask him'a what happened'a or leave him'a alone until he'a look like he feel'a better."

Zero, disappointed at the results, stood up and punched the wall that left a big crack visible to everybody which even made Dr. Mario jump as the loud sound of the crack echoed through the office to outside the hall. But at least, nobody heard except the two of them.

"Now, Zero. Don't be'a disappointed with da results. This is really'a for da best." "Not that..." The psychologist was surprised that Zero was not thinking about what he thought he'd be thinking.

"I know it's for the best, I wouldn't be talking to him if he's really troubled with something but it's just that... why...?" Zero said the last few words with oblivious anger starting to be shown out.

"Why didn't he tell me?!" And he punched the same place and this time, it left a large hole which was so loud that all the people in the fifth floor can hear it.

The students and teachers arrived to only see...

Rubble and dirt stained the floor, dust coloured in a whitish grey flew around the atmosphere, everything in a mess.

The office turned to a disaster.

And they also saw...

A calm psychologist.

An angry student.

The complete opposite aura met each other.

Students stood there gaping while teachers lectured the reploid angrily.

Among the students there was one that did not do the same as other did.

A brunette with his head lowered, crying.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"... and remember! Next week's the last week of school 'till we have our Summer Holidays!" A high pitched voice said in the distance (probably Lucina) then he snapped out of his memories and realised they've already reached home and saw his friend waving at him and the brunette before disappearing into the distance.

The brunette had already entered the house without the reploid noticing and only thought about one thing...

'It's time...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Zero have really bad tempers.
> 
> Welp, nothing much to say here so see you guys in the next chapter! Stay tuned ; )


	4. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a force that's beyond nature to prevent it. It's a force that's pulls the strings of destiny and looks at people's lives behind the scenes. It's a force that's bound to separate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHEM. Hello there! Still gotta say thank you for reading this (I never even expected people to read this. I swear it's very bad) and I edited some things over the last few chapters but it's nothing big.
> 
> If you've read this chapter's title, I'm sure you'll understand now one of the character's behaviour. (But I still think my writing skills really need more practicing. Really. A lot.)
> 
> Welp, see you guys in the end of the chapter.

Awoken by a familiar voice calling out in his dream while he was chasing the mysterious shadow that loomed over his dreams recently, the blonde woke up from his strangely realistic dream. He wondered why the voice was still calling for him, since he already woke up (but he was somehow tired from his dream, so his heavy eyelids stayed shut.) and took him a bit to realised the voice was not from his dream, that gentle and cheery voice can only belong to his only friend, Megaman, but only sounded sad and tired.

His eyelids shot up immediately and finally got a good glance of the brunette for these two days and to only realise that...

His eyes were bloodshot.

His hair looks a lot messier.

He had bags under his eyes.

He looked terrible.

Shocked by how the 'thing' next to his bed used to be the happy and energetic Megaman, but now, he didn't even look like a human. The blonde shuddered from how the brunette looked now, even his eyes can open wide even though he was tired.

"Man, I bet I looked terrible just from the look you gave me. But that's beside the point. I have to talk to you about something." The raspy voice said followed by an unusually long sigh, "You have to leave, now."

The blonde, now sat up, sat still like a statue from being unable to process what the brunette said just now, his whole body trembled a bit.

"What do-"

"Let me tell you something."

"Huh?"

"I've been hiding this from you ever since I was born, I wasn't able to tell you, but now I can."

"I don't even understand what crap you're talking about!" Zero shouted in a whisper but Megaman did not respond to him and only continued to say 'things that make no sense' according by Zero.

"Almost about 18 years ago, the night of shame and despair as they say, was Sonic's day of birth."

Confused by what the brunette was talking about he opened his mouth to say something but was only cut off by the brunette again.

"That night, the servant they prepared for Sonic was stolen, the servant was a reploid and it was said to be the best one in the world since its skills in fighting was very advanced, people would pay a lot for it and that brought pride to the family, making them feel like they're the top of the world. But then, it was stolen. But the reploid didn't fight back because the data banks and everything weren't uploaded onto the reploid, basically meaning, it wasn't turned on yet."

"Who stole it? The former head of my clan, my dad, X."

"What the-?! Why would your dad steal it though?!"

"We weren't supposed to have a servant. The clan was still very famous but they were too poor to buy one back then. And to secure their only hope in the future, he had to steal it."

"Unlike the Yomi clan, back then, we were poor, we didn't have much things, the clan was still very small. And the only thing we can do was to work hard for everything which was very tiring for everybody. That time my-now-dead-mom was pregnant, and she needed to be taken care of. So... my dad had no choice to steal it at one night which was coincidence that Sonic was going to be born. However, to get into the servant's room, he needed to pass through the security. So he had no choice to kill people at his sight in order to not let anyone see who stole the servant. That night, he killed everybody in his way, many people shed blood to my dad's blade, including Sonic's dad and sonic's mom that died after giving birth to Sonic and my mom died when I was 3 because she had cancer. Now leaving Sonic an infant, he had to take in the pressure of being the future head of the clan, but luckily, Sonic have a uncle so during his childhood, it was his uncle which lead the clan, and now, it's his turn. But that night, since nobody knew who was the person which killed almost the entire clan, they assumed that somebody was trying to use the reploid to try to create an entire army of it once they can copy the version of it."

'Hang on... reploid? ...! Could that reploid be-?!' Zero started to feel dizzy, his head in pain with the feeling of pain ringing again and again like a big church bell.

"...And that reploid is YOU, Zero. The legendary super fighting robot."

He feel like the world's crashing down onto him. Reality have crashed his too quickly, he need time to process. He was about to shout until he realised it's in the middle of the night and would disturb everybody's sleep.

Now grabbing the shirt of the tired brunette he asked the brunette thousands and million of questions in the same time,

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Why is your dad doing this?"

"Don't they just have to pay for another one?"

"That still doesn't answer your behaviour for the last few weeks!"

"Why are you telling me this late?"

"ZERO!"

"Wha-?!" He heard a sound of a slap and took a while to register the pain and heat growing on his cheek, oh... he just slapped me.

"Stop throwing questions at my face at the same time! You're acting like a five year old, oh wait, even a five year old won't behave like you did just now!" The brunette insulted him (surprisingly).

"Look, I can only answer the three questions you gave me just now, the other two, I can't even- *sigh* So the first question, no, they can't pay for another one. Because that guy who invented you was to lazy to build another one, it was too complicated and nobody else wanted to do it as well, two I was distancing myself from you so that I can avoid THIS happening! Three, I was only telling you that late because my dad decided to have a new servant, he felt guilty for stealing another clan's family servant and wanted to return you to the Yomi clan and you know, you never know what they'd do so I'm getting another one that's almost like you, he has emotions like you as well but his fighting skills won't be as good as yours but almost about as strong as you."

"Bu-"

"I'M TIRED OF YOUR ATTITUDE, ZERO!"

It was the first time for Zero to see Megaman snap, he was always smiling, a smile that can even make the most depressed people smile again, he didn't expect him to snap, really.

"Now listen and stop babbling! You need to go now! The new servant will be arriving this Saturday morning. People might suspect if there's two servants in the same clans now come on, I'll at least send you off." And that Megaman pushed the reploid to the front gate of the clan household while the the blonde whined silently.

"Alright then, seems like this is the farthest point I can send you off." The blonde looked at the floor, sad by leaving his best friend and master's house, "Hey, no need to be that sad and we'll still be seeing each other in school you know." The brunette gave him a sad smile and gave a pat on the blonde's shoulder.

" 'Kay, off you go..." And pushed Zero gently, he took a last glance of the brunette waving him off before he disappears into the darkness under the glowing moon.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The now disowned reploid walked through countless lonely streets, passing very little taxis and cars as he walked through some of the big streets, crossing abandoned or lost animals but during the whole walk, his thoughts were clouded with memories of spending time with Megaman.

From the start of his 'little journey' he started walking from the Blade clan household around 4 and gets lost for a bit... then finally arrives at the Yomi household around 5.

'This must be it...The household's even bigger than the Blade clan...' "Hey! Why're you out here this early sir!" "Huh-" "State your name and occupation, now!"

"Zero. And I'm here to come back to be claimed back by your head of this clan."

The plump man (No, it's not Mario.) processed the information slowly and suddenly gave a yelp and a jump and ran into the household. The blonde blinked in confusion and shrugged it off. 'The hell was that?' 

After around 5 minutes, the man came back in a hurry and opened the gate for the reploid then lead the way for the reploid.

"Is that the lost super fighting robot from 8 years ago?" A voice of an adult women said. "Mama, who's that funny looking guy?" A boy's voice said. "Good lord! The lost servant has returned!" A old lady's voice said. "He's kinda cute..." A female teenage voice said while they're walking, many pairs of eyes and whispers can be seen and heard behind the doors, they're most likely awoken by the footsteps of the guard while he was running. 

They stopped at a medium sized empty room."This is your room, now, I'l show where your master's bedroom is." The plump guard opened the door for him, gesturing he's asking Zero to follow him behind.

They stopped at a (rather) big door and the guard knocked the door and heard a familiar voice that sound rather distant replying "Come in, Zero."

The reply only gestured the blonde to come in so the guard immediately ran back to his post, securing the front gate again.

With the sound of a little creak, the blonde opened the door and his eyes widened at the size of the blue hedgehog's room, a big desktop filled with a sea of papers, books literally everywhere, and other decorations that only rich people could afford decorated the room that only one word can describe it, rich. The reploid suddenly felt small, he feel that all these people have so much pride inside themselves, an aura that filled the air with competition, only somebody that have strong sense of leadership can control the 'pack'.

"It's a nice room eh?" A voice said and in the middle stood the shadow of the blue hedgehog.

"Bet that the owner you had before didn't have such a big house didn't they?" The shadow walked closer, the voice getting louder. Zero only nodded as a response.

"Well, welcome back to the family Zero, from today, you'll be protecting me as the future head of the clan and you'll accompany me everywhere no matter how fast I run." The blonde only realised that accompanying the hedgehog would only mean...

'Jogging' everyday. 

'Crap, I forgot that his jogs are so long and fast, hope I can catch up to him...' The blonde worried as he imagined he trying to catch up with Sonic.

"..ey! You listening?" The reploid snapped out of his thoughts and continued to listen everything sonic said.

"...And that's it. Get it? And well, you probably had a rough time getting here, so get some rest before I wake you up later." The reploid bowed at the hedgehog and dismissed the reploid. "...Oh yeah! If you forgot your-" "...room..." The hedgehog stood in silence as the relpoid slammed the door loudly. "...Sounds like he's having a bad day, guess I'll give him on of those morning jogs I do everyday!"

Zero walked through the proud halls of the Yomi family while remembering the memories he spent with his former master and best friend, the first time he woke up, the first time he took care of his mother, the first time he saw the future head of the clan while seeing his father cradling the baby in his arms, the first time he went to school with Megaman, the first time in recess, the first time he had his school lunch, the first time he had drawing classes, the first time he came back home with Megaman, the first time he took a bath with Megaman (which they wouldn't do it together now, obliviously), the first time he attended elementary school, the first time he celebrated his birthday(yes they do have birthdays.) with other people...

The first times...

He remembered getting his first birthday present from his first birthday celebrated with other people but most importantly, the first birthday present he received from Megaman was the most memorable part.

-Zero's memories-

In the brown haired boy's palms, held a medium sized wrapped present, behind the boy was the mother, the father (also the head of the clan), a little Pit and Dark Pit, Lucina, Marth and Roy smiling brightly at him.

He took the present with curiosity of what's the contents inside the nicely wrapped box. "Me and our friends picked this present and mom wrapped it up for you! Hope you like it!" The little boy said cheerfully while jumping up and down in excitement.

The little blonde unwrapped the present nicely and inside the present was...

A silver locket.

The little blonde felt a smile creeping up on the corners of his lips and the little brunette smile turned to a grin. "I KNEW you would like it!" The boy, now grinning. "Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby shouted in happiness.

"We picked a silver one cuz we don't want a golden one to match your hair!" The little blue haired girl said.

"We're glad you enjoyed it, Zero!" The little prince smiled.

"AW YEAHHHH!!! AFTER THIS WE SHOULD GO AND PLAY MORE DUUUDEEE!" The auburn haired boy shouted

"Hell yeah!" The angel shouted gleefully

"Count me out, I'm going home." The dark angel rejecting himself from the party but before he could, the other angel dragged his shirt and prevented him to leave with a tight hug, "Aww, Pittoo! You can't just leave yet! You still gotta play video games and stay over the night and moooooorrrrrrreeee!"

"Gh! P-pit! You're squeezing me too hard! C-Can't br-breathe..." The dark angel squirmed around the hug.

The angel immediately released him and the dark angel fell on the floor and catches his breath, and a chorus of laughter soon clouded the whole room.

That night, both Zero and Megaman's friends stayed over the night and spent any second possible together and went out like a light when they all slept.

-End of Zero's memories-

When he reached his room he sat on his nicely made bed and took out the (still undamaged) silver locket out of his pocket. He pushed the little button at the bottom of the locket and it instantly opened. Inside there were two pictures, a group picture with himself,Megaman, Lucina, Kirby, Sonic, Marth, Roy, Ike, Pit and Dark Pit together. And the other picture was a picture of Megaman smiling brightly into the camera.

He couldn't help but smile at the picture of Megaman, he loved his smile.

With the picture of a smiling Megaman clouding his mind, he eagerly awaited for Monday to arrive, the last week of school as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll clarify something here. X and Megaman are not robots in this fanfic and Zero is one but had feelings and thoughts of a human so basically, he's the super fighting robot of this fanfic and he's basically like a human in a robot, and in this fanfic, Zero actually starts as a little kid the first time he wakes up after the data banks and everything gets filled into Zero's system and grows up with Megaman so technically he's older than Megaman a few years old so it was a bit awkward when he attended school and everything with Megaman. And no, the new character that'll be joining in the later chapters isn't Protoman, I'm sorry if you guys were actually wanting it to happen! (and sorry for people who doesn't even know the Megaman series, it's great! And Capcom, make another megaman game instead of mighty no. 9!)
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter and stay tuned! ; )


	5. Goodbye school days, Hello Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero starts his day with his new master, but didn't seem to turn out well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh hi... I'm sorry! I haven't updated it because I spilled water on my laptop at Wednesday night! Then took it to apple to fix it at Friday and luckily gave it back at Sunday! And I'm glad that I had that five year warranty or else I'd have to pay 6000 for the repair! But anyways, I was thrilled to see this story to be noticed by hundred people! It already feels like an big achievement even though it's actually kinda stupid... But I'm REALLY HAPPY! Thanks for you, readers! Even though y'all didn't comment or left any kudos, I'm already content...
> 
> Well, not gonna ask anymore! And just enjoy reading it! ; )

Note that today's Monday:

The sun slowly rise up from it's slumber and starts lining up with the horizontal line of the land, the beams of light swims through the curtains of the room, shining gently on the blonde's face, slowly forcing the sleepy eyelids to open.

"Ugh..." The blonde slowly sat up from the rock hard bed and rubs gently on the back of his neck which have formed a slight crook from the bed. "How can I sleep well with this goddamn mattress everyday?" The blonde mumbled.

He stood up and looked out at the window, to only realise that it's only early in the morning. 'By the looks of it... probably around 6 am... And school starts at 8 which means... I can still sleep for another half an hour...ugh.' But soon he saw a shadow far off the distance that resembled a castle like building.

'Hang on! That looks kinda like castle siege... It is... That means, I can sleep for another hour...' The blonde slumped his shoulders, knowing that he can't sleep again with the horribly bright sunlight would wake him up again alongside with the mattress together, keeping him awake.

Knowing that he won't be able to sleep again, he walked out of his room and went down the hall to only get caught up with a blue blur.

"Whoops! Didn't see you coming, well didn't expect you to wake up as early as I am as well!" The blue hedgehog offered his hand to help but the blonde brushed it off and stood up, "No need for your help." The blonde said simply.

"Hey, no need for the grumpy attitude right in the morning! Maybe a jog would help ya!" Zero immediately knew what he meant, 'Wanna go for a run with me?'

He glanced around to see if anything can save him from the jog but only found nothing and can only accept the invitation.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Woo! I feel refreshed, now that's what I call a jog!" The blue hedgehog shouted while they walked into the great hall of the household.

'That's not even called a jog!' The blonde wanted to shout, even though the blonde was a robot, he couldn't catch up with the blue hedgehog, at all.

Recalling what happened, the hedgehog gave the blonde a 2 minute headstart but caught up with the blonde instantly and had the hedgehog wait for him most of the time, making him embarrassed.

The blonde was still out of breath but slowly recovered from the run, 'How can I cope with that happening every morning?!' The blonde silently groaned from the thought of embarrassing himself in front of the hedgehog and the ways how the hedgehog tease him after the 30 minute run.

"Well gotta have breakfast now, that means chilli dogs!" And the hedgehog dashed through the halls, nearly knocking off a expensive looking vase.

The blonde stood there, panting, as he stared off into space while a picture of a familiar figure, smiling brightly flashed through his eyes. The blonde then remembered that today's Monday, and he would be able to see his best friend again and secretly smiled to himself, he dismissed it and went to the dining hall.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was silent and only the hedgehog was talking while chewing his chilli dogs.

Zero was quite uncomfortable around the silence with the other people in the household staring at him with weird looks as if he grew another head. He was already uncomfortable when he saw a few girls around his age looking at him with a flushed face while they're whispering something about him, but he was even more uncomfortable when he saw the elderlies peered at him with a suspicious look plastered all over their faces.

Remembering it gave the blonde shivers all over his body.

Not remembering that somebody was beside him while they're walking to school, the hedgehog waved his hand in front of his face which made the blonde jump.

"Hey, why're shiveri- Oh, I get it! Must be the household members isn't it? Don't worry, they start talking as they get familiar with your presence." The hedgehog reassured him with his signature smile and went back to staring at the blue sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"What?"

"The blue skies. They remind me of my adventures with my pals. And that even makes me want to have another jog even more!" The hedgehog shouted at the last sentence.

'Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no, please don't do it again! I had enough for the day-'

"Don't worry, I won't do it." The blonde gave him a confused look and the silence came back.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hear that a student's going to this school next term."

"Hah? Who is it?! Is it a boy or a girl? I hope he's a cute boy!"

"We don't know yet but I'm glad I'm still staying in this school."

 

"Hey man, rumours says that a guy's coming to our school next year."

"Aw, man. Why not a chick for once..."

 

'Wonder who's that boy joining the class next year...'

The blonde and the hedgehog walked to their classroom and the blonde suddenly felt a burst of happiness as he saw a certain brunette in his desk.

But then he felt a pang of sadness when he remembered what happened a few days ago and left him alone as he sat back at his seat reading something about animals.

Class soon started and the teacher came in and taught them as usual, then in a blink of eye, lunch came and the usual group formed but just silence from the blonde and the brunette and just a few hours later the sun sets, going back to its sleep and the shadows of the dark rise up.

The blonde walked home with the group while the group was babbling on about something, Zero couldn't stop turning around and peer at the brunette and his neck is hurting from the crook in the morning and also constantly moving his neck too much.

"Hey, you think the two of them had a big fight or something? Cuz' they're acting real weird these days." The bluenette whispered.

"Well...my only guess is that, yes they probably did." The prince said quietly.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked with concern.

"Nah, I think they're fine, remember? When we're younger, the same thing happened as well anyways." The hedgehog shrugged.

While the blonde silently listens to the group of whispers, he kept on thinking about what happened almost 18 years ago.

'Sergeant X killing people? Never heard of that and I'm sure he won't do it anyways, but he does kinda seem like the type to sacrifice anything...' The blonde thought deep and hard but to only found nothing at the end, he was thinking loops again and again.

Soon they arrived where they currently lived and bid the group farewell as the night rises with the moon giving off a gloomy vibe which made Zero's night even worse.

=========================================================================================================

(TIME SKIP TO FRIDAY AFTERNOON)

The ceremony of the end of the school year come to an end, students and now former students were laughing altogether, graduation hats were in the air, everywhere and were mixed in the shouts of joy of the students. The teachers smiled at the students as they watch the students celebrating.

The group stayed together at least, the space was overcrowded and people could hardly hear their self.

"HEY ZERO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" The angel shouted.

But Zero was unable to hear anything, he was too deep in thoughts and his systems were now damaged due to the loud noises.

"Crap, I think his hearing system is completely damaged." Pit said in concern.

"Huh? Never knew even robots had fragile ears." The dark angel said while covering his ears.

"Well, Marth, guess you know the drill." Lucina then gestured to Zero, implying him to go over there.

The prince nodded and walked calmly even though the place was very noisy.

The blonde felt a light tap behind him and turned around to meet the blue haired prince.

The blonde saw the prince's mouth was moving but was unable to hear anything, even the noises.

'Huh? Weird, I can't hear the crowd and Marth...' The blonde said something but even he couldn't hear what was he talking about.

'Oh crap. I think my hearing systems broke again... Guess I have to wear headphones or something next time.' The blonde commanded his systems to do a check and sees an image of his report writing...

Senses: Okay

Fighting systems: Okay

Hearing: ERROR

'So it really did break...' Then the blonde felt another light, quick tap from the prince and the prince started using hand gestures, luckily, he was taught by X how to read hand gestures.

'I'm... going to... take you to... Dr. Light... that's what he said.' The blonde thought then agreed and followed the prince to the entrance of the school, squeezing between the crowd.

Their PE teacher, captain falcon, stopped the two of them at the gate and gave the two questioning looks.

"You two! What are you two doing?! Aren't you all enjoying this?!" The teacher shouted sternly at them, as he normally do.

"Sorry sir but I have to bring Zero to Dr. Light. His hearing systems broke again from the loud noises." The prince said in a calm voice and pointed at the blonde.

"Zero! Can you hear what I'm talking about?!" The teacher shouted at Zero as loudly as he can which made almost a quarter of the crowd turn around and gave the three of them weird looks.

Zero looked around and only gave Captain Falcon a weird look as well.

"...Guess it really broke then. Fine you two may go but right after that, Marth you have to come back immediately!"

"Yessir!" And saluted at the teacher and the two ran to the laboratory which was a ten minutes run.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two enters the laboratory and the apprentice of Dr Light, Dr. Wily came out from the robotics room.

"I assume Zero hear has his hearing systems broke again just like last year?" The scientist questioned.

"Yes, and I'm here to look for Dr. Light to repair his systems."

"Well, he's just inside there testing some new things an-"

"What brings you here again, boy?" A voice said behind the shadows of the robotics room.

Soon all of their attention (except Zero's) moved to the robotics door and revealed an old man with a bubbly-looking white beard slowly walked out of the robotics room.

"Dr. Light, Zero's hearing systems were completely damaged and would need some repair to do, and if not, I have to go back to the graduation ceremony right now so might I drop him off right now?" The prince asked politely.

"Absolutely, boy! Now Zero, follow me and I'll repair it." The scientist told him and went back to the robotics room and gave the blonde a gesture to come in and soon the blonde realises what he meant and followed in quickly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guess he'll be there for some hours. But I can protect myself." The hedgehog said while the laughters in the air slowly gets quieter as they walked away from the school.

"Hey, cheer up here! It's the Summer Holidays!" The bluenette exclaimed.

"Hey, since it's the Summer Holidays, even I'll get bored without you guys..." The angel said while his wings drooped in sadness.

"Well, that means I can get nice long naps without you all disturbing me especially the guy right next to me." The dark angel pointed at the angel.

"Hey! You're just being mean again!"

"Yeah, so what? Sometimes you guys are really noisy." The dark angel said carelessly and received a punch from the silent swordsman (Ike) and the angel.

"Hey, stop being a jackass to all of us you know?" The swordsman said.

"Yeah, Pittoo!"

"ARGHH! I hate it when people call me that name, thanks to the goddess of yours!" The dark angel started arguing.

"Poyo poyo!" The Pink puffball shouted angrily.

"Oh no. This isn't going to be good." The hedgehog said worriedly.

And before the three of them can start the fight, the bluenette stood between the three and stopped the fight.

"Hey! No fighting here! Well since we all have nothing to do, and since it's Summer, sounds nice to go to the beach next week doesn't it?" The bluenette asked with excitement.

"Hey good idea Lucina!" The angel said.

"Yeah, sounds quite nice to have a good swim in the cool water in the beach and we can all have some fun as well." The prince said thoughtfully.

"Well, I can't swim but I'll follow anyways." The hedgehog said.

"Well, it's decided! Then we'll all meet at the beach then! But we should all continue contact each other though." The bluenette decided.

The whole group nodded and they all dismissed as they walked their separate ways.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brunette walked back to the household and opened the door slowly with a tired expression on his face.

"You're home, Megaman?" His dad asked him at the distance.

"Yeah, hey where's he?" The brunette asked with an confused look.

"Oh, he's out again and going to do some more training. But to be honest, does he have to? He's good enough already." But Megaman didn't hear anything X said, he was thinking about Zero.

He remembered of a time where him, Zero, his mom, and his dad all went to the beach together. His mom was watching the three of them together in the sea, x was playing with them playfully as the brunette screamed gleefully while the little blonde smiled.

The memories reminded him that they're going to hangout next week.

"Dad, I'm going to the beach with my friends next week."

"Well that's good, at least you all are still contacting each other throughout the Summer, so why not?" X shrugged.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finishing dinner, the brunette left the table silently.

"Dad, I'm going to take a bath." The brunette said simply.

"Bath? Don't you usually-"

But before X can finish it, Megaman have already left the room.

While taking a bath, the brunette felt a pang of relief shot through his back. He thought about the blonde for the whole time and blushed furiously as he continued to think about him.

But then, his thought's was cut off from the sound of the front door opening and hearing a cheery voice running through the halls.

'Geez, what took him so long to come back. Oh yeah, might as well bring him to the beach with me, afterall, he's joining the school after the Summer Holidays anyways...'

And with that, the brunette sunk back to his thoughts of his former servant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know who's joining in the story? You'll find the answer next week!
> 
> Thank you guys and stay tuned ; )


	6. Sun, Sand, and Summer  (First Half)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next week has arrived, Megaman and his friends arrives a the beach with a new person that joins their school life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! SuperRandom here! I'm just really glad people are reading this! So now I'll tell ya something, I won't update regularly cuz I just have the spare time randomly, sometimes I'm busy sometimes I'm free, especially the Summer Holidays, Gotta go back to England for around three weeks (or more, depends on how's my gramps condition. So I dunno if I could bring my laptop over there or else I'll have to write all the chapters for this and other stories and set them a date to post the new chapters, which I'd probably have to work for everyday in the week before I'm going to England.
> 
> I'll reveal the new servant here! (Tip: Another character from the Megaman Series.) 
> 
> Thank you to the three that gave me the kudos, this fanfiction is crap, really!

'Man, this beach just keeps on getting prettier, isn't it...?' The brunette thought.

He stood in the middle of Starshine beach with only his swimming trunks on, waiting his friends to arrive.

"Mannn why do we have to arrive this early? There's still 15 minutes 'til the party starts!" An energetic voice said behind him, he turned around to meet another brunette. The Brunette had an X shaped scar on his face and spiky auburn hair that sprout outward, with a slighty tanned skin, he was wearing black swimming trunks with two simple stripes on the side of the swimming trunks, wearing a red hawaiian patterned shirt.

"Oh hey, Axl. What took you that long to change?" Megaman asked simply.

"You know that we gotta take off this armour and that armour right? It's simply pain in the ass..." The servant sighed sarcastically.

"...I know that, but anyone could've done it much more quicker..." The brunette mumbled.

"Hey Rock!" A feminine voice called out behind the two brunettes. Megaman turned around with a smile on his face, expecting to be Lucina but turned out to be Marth that was calling out for him the smile soon turned into an o with a surprised expression but he shook it off and replaced with the same smile again.

"Marth you're here! And everyone!" The brunette looked behind the prince and everybody was wearing their swimsuits with a smile, except one. The blonde reploid was walking towards the brunette along with everyone but he was showing his normal frown with a glare, looking in Megaman's direction. Megaman first thought his friend was glaring at him for no reason but he realised he was glaring at the other brunette that was behind him, it's not the first time he saw Zero glaring at other people like that, sometimes when he brings in some relatives or other people in the group, Zero and sometimes the rest of the group would glare at them and almost scare them away, but he haven't told the group yet so he thought it'd be a natural reaction from everybody but only they're all focused on himself.

"Um, Rock? Who's that guy behind you?" Once Pit said it, everybody's focus turned to the brunette behind Megaman, Axl quickly got shy and his face started to turn redder and redder. "Oh, so this is Axl my new friend, I thought it'd be nice to bring him along and introduce him to everybody but um don't stare at him like that, it makes him feel embarrassed."

The frowns from the group all turned into smiles and warmly greeted the brunette behind him, but Zero remained standing there with a frown, for a second Megaman thought he saw a jealous glare flicker in the blonde's eyes but it disappeared immediately but he knew he _**is**_ jealous, after all, he got a new servant and even called him a _friend_.

'He's like a german shepherd... somebody that doesn't like strangers that suddenly joins into the group.' Megaman thought.

"Welcome to the group Axl!" Everybody greeted the brunette and the reploid returned it with a shy smile 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem, readers... Not to confuse you but the whole group actually didn't know that Zero and Axl were servants and that includes Sonic (they thought Zero and Axl were Megaman's friends from overseas, and thought they were living in Sonic's and Megaman's household because they had no home here.)
> 
> I'm sorry this is a short chapter because my laptop keeps on malfunction and force quit so I have to type in the whole thing again and again till I decided to just split it in half.
> 
> Anyways, thank you guys for reading this and stay tuned ; )


	7. Sun, Sand, and Summer (Other Half)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight for a friend in the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this'll probably be the last few chapters I'll update before I leave for England. I really appreciate that now a bit more people have left kudos, as I said from the start, I don't mind having kudos or not nor how many hits I get or if I get some comments or none -- I'm just glad somebody's reading this.
> 
> Thank you for reading this and I'll see you at the end!

"Welcome to the group Axl!" Everybody greeted the brunette and the reploid returned it with a shy smile.

Suddenly a fearful aura bursts, from Zero. (Everybody knew and felt it, except the obvious Megaman, which he dismissed it as something else.)

"Anyways, we should get it starting." The prince said and the day at the beach started.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the whole day, Marth watched over the group as they played water gun battles and other activities around the sea alongside with Sonic who feared the sea.

At some point of the day, the group decided to have some refreshments due to the hot weather and Megaman gladly volunteered but there were also two more people volunteered,

"I can go with Rock!" Axl raised his hand with a childish grin but it quickly turned to a frown as the blonde pushed him aside.

"No, I will." The blonde said straightly.

Axl, now pissed at the blonde's cool demeanor, started to shout,

"No! I will!"

"...I will."

"NO! I will!"

"Shut it."

"Hey!"

As they went on, the two angels and the swordsman stops it, the dark angel pushing Axl away while Ike pushed the blonde and the two reploids quickly divert their attention to the white angel as he shouted, "GUYS! STOP! IT'S NO USE ANYMORE!!!"

Everybody was shocked. As they never really heard the optimistic angel shout that loud before. (aside from his usual loudness of voice, it was already considered as the normal.)  

"Guys, today we're at the beach to have fun, not arguing all the time! And plus... _They're_ gone."

When the angel finished, everybody quickly realised that three people were missing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three quickly finishes buying the refreshments, worried about the two reploids. But even if they have to walk back from the nearest tuck shop very quickly, they'd still be there around almost 5 minutes (But they trust that the others can handle it.) Now walking quickly, Lucina took the bag of drinks while Megaman took the bag of popsicles, hoping they won't melt while Kirby just skipped along while enjoying his own popsicle.

While they're walking Lucina have been silently thinking about the two reploid's behaviour towards each other. The two had seemed to hate each other even when they only met, they'd fight over everything about Megaman, during the water gun battles, the two would fight to be in Megaman's group, they'd be over protective about him (and even fight about it) , heck she even saw the two always stand somewhere near Megaman where he can't see the two, making them look like stalkers. This can only be one thing... She thought and decided to strike up a conversation  about it.

"Hey Rock, you notice something about Zero and Axl?"

"Huh? Uhhhhh, they're always fighting?"

"Yeah, but for what?"

"Dunno."

"Silly, they're fighting over you! They LIKE you!"

It took a few seconds for Megaman to register what Lucina was saying, but once he understood it, the brunette's eyes widen in surprise and his face instantly turns 10 shades redder.

"Wh-what? Fa-fighting over m-me? N-no way..." The brunette's face turns more red to the point people thought he had a sunburn and his voice was barely audible.

Suddenly Lucina started laughing and petted the brunette's head roughly, "But that's our Rock! Always so obvious to everything!"

"Hey! I'm not obvious!"

"Poyo! Poyo!"

The three walked back to the beach as quickly as they can while they continued laughing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they walked back, the two were still fighting and the group was still trying to separate them but their actions already told the three that it was fruitless.

'Guess walking away was even worse.' The brunette thought as they continued watching the two fight.

The group didn't even see the three came back, they were too busy but the three were interested in the fight anyways, but the plastic bags ruffled and everybody's attention were drawn to the three, except for the two.

They all walked toward the three immediately, attracted like flies. Once the group took their refreshments, the brunette walked over to the two reploids, which the two continued to fight, they didn't notice him until the popsicles were shoved right in front of their faces, the two stopped and they started blushing as they saw how close they were towards the brunette, after a few seconds of blushing they took the popsicle happily form the brunette's hands and instantly forgot the fight.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun now meets with the sea on the horizon, the shadows grow long, the sky now turns into a warm orange, the day ends.

After the group changed back into their casual clothes, they walked back home together as usual.

"...So that's what happened to me that day, geez does anybody even think that I'm a boy?"

"Can't help that unfortunately, cuz you got the ass and the women face." The swordsman said while he scratches his head.

"Well let's skip that topic for now. You know, I think we should meet again in the Summer Festival." The bluenette said with a tinge of excitement from her voice.

"Oh yeah! We can wear yukatas as well! Like how we used to when we're kids!" The angel said happily.

"Count me out agian." The dark one snorted.

"Oh come one Pittooey! This IS the Summer Festival that only happens every year!"

"Don't call me with those awkward names!" The dark one starts blushing.

"Fine! But I swear I'll say that until you agree to come along!"

"Ugh.. this'll be another long night." The dark one made a frustrated sigh.

 

"Hmm... You gotta wear a cute one Rock!"

"W-Why me?" The brunette says innocently.

Suddenly the blonde jumps into the conversation, "You don't have to Megaman, and don't make him do things he doesn't want to Axl."

The other reploid snaps back at him, "I didn't force him, it was a suggestion!"'

"I'm certain you just forced him to."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"Guys! Stop it!"

"...Fine." the two said in unison.

 

"But honestly, if we're going to wear yukatas, we've to go buy a new one cuz I'm sure all of our yukatas back then are way too small for us."

"...Right, then that means we gotta go shopping then. Ughh, I hate it." Lucina grunted

"Then I guess we should meet a few days afterwards. Like, three days?"

"Agreed." The whole group said together and they all burst into laughter.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axl and Megaman, now in the front door of the household, waves goodbyes to their friends as they walked into the sunset.

"Actually, now that I have a think about it, why's Kirby in this school anyways, he look way too harmless and cute." Axl asked curiously.

"Yeah, we didn't know about that at first and we didn't even know what he's talking about. But then Lucina came along and she translated what he said and learned that he's a warrior from his world. The scariest thing is that he can copy you, meaning he can be anybody's doppelgänger."

"I wonder if he can wear clothes anyways, I mean-"

"If Lucina can find one, then he'll definitely wear it." Megaman cuts Axl off.

"...Alright."

That night, his father felt a lot more relieved that how his old personality came back and he went straight to bed after taking a long bath.

'The Summer Festival... I can't wait...' Megaman thought as he thought about all the snacks the stalls would sell, the masks etc. Somehow, he suddenly thought about Axl and Zero and now he's stuck thinking about it. What Lucina said was probably true. He knew it deep down it was all true, but he just refused to believe it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I heard something called Natsu-Matsuri I think, and if I translate it, it'll be called Summer Festival so I used this in the story, search it up if you don't know. And just to tell you, the whole group actually didn't know the two reploids were actually Megaman's servant, they thought that the two lived overseas and lived with Megaman to study at their school.
> 
> (((((SPOILER ALERT!!!))))) (just a bit.) READ IT AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So for the next chapter, I decided that a character in the group will be gone for probably loads of chapters, but there's going to be another character joining though! And I'll probably include a kiss there.
> 
> Thank you everybody and see you guys next time ; ) (AND YES, IN THIS AU, REPLOIDS CAN TAKE OFF THEIR ARMOR THINGY AND WEAR CASUAL CLOTHES.)


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole group goes for shopping and the two servants got into fights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long. It's been too damn long since I've used my laptop. One whole effing month. I don't really mean I miss it but I felt guilty that I left the readers waiting for THAT long. Geez, I'm really a promise breaker.
> 
> Not going to ramble more here. So go ahead and read it, see ya in the end of the chapter.

The two now waited for the others to arrive, as usual Megaman arrived almost 15 minutes early again.

"Geez, you should really stop that habit of yours."

"...Shut up... I'm trying to think here..." Megaman answered with a cold reply.

It's true, Megaman was thinking deeply until Axl broke the silence with his loud voice, afterwards they went back to silence with Megaman trying to process the information Lucina gave him while Axl stared at him with an annoyed expression.

'They're fighting over you! They LIKE you!' Megaman did a only slight visible jump and started blushing, he peeked over to see Axl still wearing his annoyed expression and quickly turned back when Axl starting turning around as he felt someone watched his back, only turns out to be a blushing Megaman.

'Why's Megaman blushing? I don't get it. ...I'm not that handsome am I?' Axl thought proudly, but he quickly crossed out that possibility, then the only reason can be...

'Hold it! Maybe he likes somebody! ...I wonder who...' He failed to find the possible person and tried to put on a serious expression, only to fail miserably.

The people passing by looked like they were about to burst into a continuous laughter.

Soon enough the rest of the group joined the two 'ridiculous-looking' brunettes only to start a chain of laughter.

"Megaman, we're here! I'm sorry for making this meet up at nigh-" She suddenly stopped when the two brunette turned around, one looking shy and blushing, the other wearing a ridiculous serious expression.

Marth was covering his mouth while trying to stop his ridiculous laughing with some tears slowly flowing down.

Ike was simply staring at Axl and Megaman with his serious expression, but if you look and listen closely, you can see the swordsman actually had a barely small smile formed in his lips while he was chuckling quietly.

The dark angel gave a weird expression at Megaman.

Lucina, Kirby, and Pit laughed loudly while Sonic gave Megaman a smirk.

"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOUR FACE AXL?!" The light angel shouted between his laugh.

"...Why are you blushing Megaman?" The dark angel said.

"I-I can't help it... It-It won''t stop..." Megaman said while his face started to grow more redder and redder and started twiddling his fingers.

The blonde at the very back stood there in silence with his serious face on, but he wasn't aware something red was actually dripping down from his nose due to his robotic brain was starting to overheat.

The other brunette, Axl turns to look at Megaman and immediately flushed. 'Too cute...' he thought, and felt some sort of warm feeling enveloped him, he felt uncomfortable around it but in some ways it was strangely enjoyable.

After a while, the laughter and strange looks died down and they went through different shops to look for the perfect yukatas in little groups or individually.

Sonic and Ike together, Lucina, Marth (he absolutely doesn't trust Ike's opinions at all, because every time Ike agreed to his choice of clothing, it would usually be the most revealing ones or the erotic ones), and Kirby went together, the two angels together, leaving the two reploids with Megaman together.

The two reploids acted like bodyguards, one at the right of Megaman and the other one at the left, not to mention they were sticking  _incredibly close_ to Megaman making him blush like crazy no matter where he went, but what he wasn't aware was the two reploids were actually both glaring each other making their 'spark of rivalry' ignite again.

After buying what they needed, the three wandered around the crowded mall aimlessly, even though the two reploids continued to exchange glares at each other Megaman was still looking at the mall in every angle, with astonishment.

'I can't believe there'd still be so much people at night here...' He looked around the fancy shops, each of them were brimming with customers.

He wanted to explore more (since they haven't even finished exploring half of the shopping centre) of the mall but his thoughts were cut by sudden darkness, a blackout at the mall, especially at night.

"Hey! I can't see anything?! Who switched off the lights?! It's not even near closing time yet!" A reckless, booming voice shouted.

"Calm your mind. You're shouting right next to my freakin' ear." A calm and annoyed voice said.

"AXL?! ZERO?! Where are you? I can't see a thing here!" Megaman shouted.

"We're here, Megaman!" The two said together before breaking into another argument again.

"Hey, that's my line!" The booming voice said.

"Just shut up and wait stupid." The calm voice complained.

"Hey! I'm not stupid!"

"Whatever."

"Urgghhhhhh......!"

"Hey! Calm down you two, this isn't gonna work especially in a situation like this!" The boy shouted.

And they went into complete silence.

Megaman started to feel anxious as his friends haven't said anything for now, he needed to call out for them to make sure they're there, he opened his mouth and-

 

 

 

 

 

He felt something warm pressed against his lips. Hold it.... It's a pair of lips... hang on, a pair of lips?!

Megaman felt a flustered feeling rushing through his body, his face felt like a burning furnace, his hands and legs feeling numb just like they're about to fall off, he just felt like he suddenly flew to space, zero gravity.

It was awkward. It doesn't feel like exploding fireworks, or anything amazing. It was silent. And it filled Megaman with a weird feeling just flowing in and out. He was too shocked to even breathe.

Just after a few seconds, the pair of lips parted from him and the weight of the person in front of him left. Around 30 seconds later, the lights came back and a crowd of relief and annoyance echoes through the place.

Axl and Zero, recovered from their 'slight' panic and looked around to make sure Megaman was with them, which they did but to only feel even more confused.

Megaman looked like he've just seen a ghost, except his face was entirely red and there was a trail of saliva at the side of his lips.

 

5...

 

4...

 

3...

 

2...

 

1...

 

"WWWHHHAAATTT???!!!" The two reploids shouted in unison. The crowd turned towards the three.

Axl and Zero tried to comprehend what happened to the brunette in front of him, they knew something happened to him during the blackout even though they can't exactly figure out yet, they're clear about one thing.

 

_Somebody kissed Megaman during the blackout._

 

Megaman snapped out of his shocked and started blushing as he see a crowd of people stared at him, some with weird faces, while some people had a perverted thinking face on them.

Axl grabbed his shoulder, shouting 'dinosaur language' into his ears.

"KOOOORRRRRAAA! MEGAMAN! YOU KNOW WHO DID IT?! IT MAKES ME JUST WANT TO - OOORAAHHHHHHH! - AND - KUUUUURRRAAAHHHHH!"

'Yep, Axl's in a completely different world.' The blonde next to him thought, feeling a small aura starting to burn in him.

"I um, I don't get what you're talking about Axl." Megaman said, if you listen closely you can actually here a hint of fright in his voice, worried about a dark aura starting to emit from the blonde.

"This idiot here's asking who _kissed_ you." Despite the blonde looked calm, there was now an intense dark aura burning every way inside the blonde, the crowd away from them immediately took a step back from the three, worried they might get swallowed up from the aura.

"Tell me Megaman. Did you see him?" His aura burned even more intense, the crowd behind them gave the two brunettes pitying looks, if they're around him even longer, they worry the two will burn into a crisp.

The other reploid grabbed his shoulder again, shouting in human language again.

"Come on, Rock! I'm sure you DO know something!" Axl eyes looked like they're burning in anger.

'Nobody can ever kiss Megaman, because he's mine!' The two reploid unconsciously thought in unison. 

 Soon enough, following the two reploid's shocked response, the entire group came rushing in together and nearly crashed together.

"You guys?! Are you okay?! What happened during the blackout?!" Marth said first, while Ike nodded silently.

The group were now in awkward silence, the three unable to explain without causing another scene.

"*sigh* Megaman got kissed by somebody." The blonde said directly.

 

3...

 

2...

 

1...

 

"WWHHAATT?????!!!!" The group cried in unison.

Megaman was suddenly grabbed by three shoulders, shaking him uncontrollably.

"You know who did it?!"

"Are you alright?!"

"Why didn't you look for help?!" Lucina, Marth and Pit asked, shouting into his poor ears again.

The last question quickly answered, 'He can't look for help, you idiot.' the crowd and the rest of the group (except Pit) thought.

"Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok, stop hurling more questions at me you guys. First I don't know who that guy is and secondly, I'm fine. No more questions, alright?" The group nodded together.

 

 

They stood together in silence for a while until Axl interrupts, "Um, I think we should go back now. Look." He points at the people walking out of the grand doors of the mall and the group started walking towards it as well automatically.

 

* * *

 

 

They walked together in silence, making small and short conversations from time to time. They didn't know how to react and the thought of a pervert kissing the reckless and innocent Megaman was just unforgivable and unforgettable. But Megaman had a different thought.

 

What if, the kisser was one of the reploids?

It's the only answer he can think of. Knowing the two reploids have a crush(?) on him.

 

Just the thought of dating either one of the two reploids was already making him feel light headed and blushing.

 

'...God, what's wrong with me! Dating your friend just sound so wrong to me!' He felt he couldn't decide on which of them, he doesn't want to make only one of them happy and the other break their friendship! But he also doesn't want the two to fight over him! How annoying.

Before he can continue swimming deeper into his thoughts, a voice forced him to snap out of him.

"...aman! Megaman! Are you even listening?!" the voice shouted at him in annoyance.

"What?"

"You definitely didn't..." The blonde sighed.

"What're you guys talking about then?"

"We just said we should meet 4 days later for the Summer festival. Alright?"

"O-Okay."

"Alright, see you in the Summer Festival then!" Lucina waved at Megaman.

"Huh?" And he turns around and sees he's outside home already.

"Wha-? We're home already?" He asked dumbly.

"Yeah, what else? This isn't a trap or whatever y'know?"

"O-oh, right."  'crap, I just made myself looked even more stupid!'

"Never mind I just wanna rest. (and look at your cute face when you sleep!)" Axl grinned with an uncomfortable aura emitting from him. He wanted to take a picture of him sleeping and take it in all by himself, he can only show that face to him and only **_him_**.

"...'Kay." The other brunette stared at him in confusion, completely obvious to the eerie aura as he slide the door open and went back.

"Wait for me!" Axl ran behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha... (phew! Longest chapter I've ever typed in my fanfics!) 
> 
> Did you enjoy the surprise kiss? I'm glad if you did, but I'm sure most of you expected it anyways... Maybe we'll find out who the kisser is in the next chapter, but honestly, the kisser is definitely a good actor if he can act he was still panicking during the blackout. (It was a bit hard. To make both of them sound like they're both doing something in the same time while one of them is possibly the kisser... *sigh*)
> 
> But thank you for readin' this 'till the very end! And I'll see you in the next chapter!


	10. NOTE! IMPORTANT!

Hello... Thanks for reading this but...

It's been a long time since there's an update hasn't it? I'm so sorry about this... I hitted a dead end. I'm still trying to think how to continue this. And with the added pressure to get good grades in school and upcoming projects, my creativity really couldn't be used in situations like this right now.

I'll update as soon as possible when an idea hit me, even in the busiest times. Because I feel so guilty just leaving this fanfic behind.

Thanks for reading this, dear readers : )

Updated extra note: I have no idea how to continue this but I'm pretty sure I wrote something about the plot somewhere, but anyways, I'd love to hear some suggestions on how to improve this story and how I should probably continue this story! Thanks in advance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about this...

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? (Doesn't have much descriptive writing though...)


End file.
